


Snap

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And another party member appears...





	Snap

"Lasswell, look what I found!" 

Lasswell knew that tone in Rain's voice all too well. He hesitated for just a moment before turning from the meal he was preparing. Surely, he would need to say something... 

"Look!" 

Cupped carefully in Rain's outstretched hands was the tiniest gil snapper that Lasswell had ever seen, not that he'd actually seen that many. 

"We can probably get a few meals from selling it," Lasswell replied quickly. It would certainly ease their current situation. 

"Sell it? But..." 

Lasswell knew he'd already lost before Rain finished his sentence. At least it wouldn't eat much. Yet.


End file.
